


Christmas Wonder

by Maiden_of_the_Moon_13



Series: Daughters of Jack Frost [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13
Summary: It is the first Christmas after Jack has become a Guardian and he and his girls are spending it with the other Guardians of Childhood.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Daughters of Jack Frost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Christmas Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only Holiday oneshot that I have written. Please enjoy and have a wonderful Holiday and fantastic New Year.

It was the night before Christmas and Jack had decided to spend the Holiday with his girls and Bunny at Santoff Claussen. Tooth was there to see her lover off on his journey across the globe to deliver presents, planning to make it special after the defeat of Pitch several months ago. There was a big party before the take off and the girls were extatic, running around the room to try and get at the presents before morning came. Bunny and Jack had to be on their toes all night until the rambunctious ones finally tired themselves out. By that point, it was close to midnight and Jack had just finished tucking in his five little angels, which was a good thing because he needed to finish up their gifts before they woke up in the morning.

Closing the door softly behind him, the Guardian of Fun sighed and was heading to the workroom when Bunny stopped him. It had been months since they started seeing one another and Jack still found it sweet that the large Pooka wanted to be near him so often. To make up for lost time, as he was always told.

“Still working on their gifts, mate?” Bunny asked, leaning down a bit to nuzzle the eternal teenager, causing Jack to giggle as the fur tickled his neck a bit.

“Yeah. But I am nearly done.” Jack answered, leaning into the nuzzling and giving a hum in delight. A small laugh escaped him when he felt his lover nip at his neck lightly. “Mm~. Bun, you keep doing that and I won’t be able to finish up.”

Huffing a bit, Bunny pulled back and rubbed his nose against Jack’s. “A’right, Jack. Just make sure you have enough time to come to bed.” He whispered before pulling away and heading to their room.

Jack watched him leave for a few minutes more before continuing on his way into the workshop. Most of the bigger gifts were already made and wrapped, hidden away until the girls were asleep. It was the smaller, yearly gifts that Jack made that needed to be finished. Every year since he officially became their father, Jack has made an ornament for them every Christmas. He would carve one for each of the girls, taking in their unique tastes and making the ornaments reflect them as individuals. He would spend months at a time on each carving until it was perfect and then begin the painting portion. It was one of the few things Jack could get for his girls, since North never really visited their home before.

Jack sat down and got to work on the final coat of paint for the ornaments, happy that they were coming out perfect. He had even made some ornaments for the other guardians, seeing them as apart of his family. He worked well into the early hours of the morning, carefully making sure that each ornament was dry before wrapping them up and leaving them under the tree. It was an hour before sunrise when he made his way to bed and crawled in, curling up next to Bunny and feeling those strong furry arms pull him close.

—

Anna was the first one to wake up at first light, blinking the dream sand from her eyes and looking up at the window to see the sun shining into the room. Gasping in happiness, she moved to wake up her sisters, jumping on the bed.

“Wake up! Wake up!” She cheered, looking at her sisters and seeing them all wake up from her bouncing on the bed. “Christmas is here! Get up!” Jumping off the bed, the young summer spirit ran to the door and threw it open.

She wasn’t the only one excited, once the girls were a little more awake, they all scrambled out of the large bed they were sleeping in and ran to their papa and Bunny’s room. Catching up with Anna, the girls peeked into the room to see their targets still asleep. Elsa made the signal to the others to remain quiet before pushing the door open slowly and tip-toeing into the room. Once they were close to all five girls jumped onto the bed, effectively waking up the Easter Bunny and Jack.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” They cheered, laughing as they jumped up and down on the bed. Bunny and Jack just groaned and fell back onto the bed, tired and not really accepting of the excited wakeup call. But neither of them wanted to tell the girls it was too early for them, especially for Jack, who got the least amount of sleep next to North.

“Merry Christmas girls.” Jack said, smiling at his daughters and yawning a bit. He was completely exhausted. “Give Bunny and me a few minutes and we will head downstairs. Why don’t you wake up the others?”

Laughing, the girls ran out of the bedroom to do as they were told, leaving the two alone. Bunny rubbed at his eyes before pulling Jack close to nuzzle his neck and chin the top of his head. Jack relaxed into the hold, humming in delight at the affection his lover showered upon him. After a few minutes of laying in companionable silence, they could hear the squeals of the girls running down the hall and heading to where the tree was.

“Time to get up, Cottontail.” Jack said, yawning again and slowly pushing himself up and out of the bed.

“A’right, mate.” Bunny grunted, rolling out of bed himself and scratching at one spot at his neck. “Any particular reason the girls are extra excited for this holiday?” It wasn’t that the Pooka was jealous that the girls were excited for North’s holiday, it was pure curiosity.

“They never had a Christmas with North actually bringing them presents.” Jack answered, heading outside and leaving a shocked Bunny behind him. Meeting up with the other guardians, Jack couldn’t help laughing a bit at how tired they looked after the girls’ little wakeup call. “Welcome to having kids.” Was all he said before heading down to where the girls were gathered.

When everyone was gathered downstairs, Elsa helped give the adults hot coffee, cocoa and tea to help them wake up. The others were looking through all the presents, bypassing most of them in search of the small ones they had come to know and love, wanting to open those first before going after the other presents. Jack could only smile as he watched them look, knowing that they were unused to the amount of gifts. The others were happy for the quiet and took the time to properly wake up before Merida gave a small cheer in happiness at finding her gift.

“I found mine!” She cheered, jumping up and down before going to Jack and jumping onto his lap. The Fall spirit giggled and began to rip up the paper, ignoring the fact that Jack had to move his mug of coffee/hot chocolate mix to keep from burning himself and her when she jumped onto his lap. When she opened her gift, her eyes were met with a hand crafted wooden ornament that housed four circles interlocked between one circle and a sword placed in the center. It was painted with the details a dark brown and polished to a shine. The ribbon to hang it on the tree was emerald green. “Oh, papa… I love it!”

“Glad you like it, Merida.” He said, hugging her close before ushering her off his lap. “There are other presents under the tree for you and your sisters. Don’t forget that.”

After that, the girls found each of their ornament gifts; Rapunzel’s was a golden sun with a purple ribbon attached to it, Moana’s was a conch shell painted pink and yellow and has an ocean blue ribbon attached to it, Anna’s was a little goofy looking snowman that she makes every year during the snowfall that she had named Olaf with a sunny yellow ribbon tied at the top, and Elsa’s was a diamond patterned snowflake painted ice blue on the outside and purple on the inside with smaller details painted within the snowflake and the ribbon was tied on top was colored ice blue. The girls were in love with their ornaments that they nearly forgot about their other gifts, if it weren’t for Jack reminding them. The other Guardians looked at him, unaware that he was talented in making crafts like that.

“Jack, have you ever thought of staying here and helping me with Christmas preparations?” North asked, taking a look at Moana’s ornament and admiring the details that was put into the carving and painting.

“Oh, no mate, he and the girls will be stayin’ with me in the Warren.” Bunny said, wrapping an arm around the eternal teen. He knew that the young Spring spirit was rather artistic, finding her drawing on either the walls or floors around Santoff Claussen, but he was unaware his lover also had a knack for painting and carving.

Rolling his eyes, Jack went and got the gifts he made for the guardians and handed them to each of the guardians. They were other hand crafted ornaments specified for each of them and showing that he had been paying attention since becoming a guardian.

The morning was spent going through the presents, chatting and laughs. Along the way, both Jack and North passed out after having spent most of the night awake doing their respective tasks. The girls found it amusing, but felt the excitement leave their own bodies and they needed a recharge. So, when Bunny came in to check on the girls, who were last playing with their gifts quietly when the other Guardians went off to go do their own tasks, he came upon the scene of all five seasonal spirits curled up around both Jack and North, fast asleep. It was a touching sight that needed to be immortalized, so, finding the camera, Bunny took a picture of all of them sleeping peacefully.

“Merry Christmas, you lot.” He whispered, putting the camera back where he found it and left them all to sleep.


End file.
